Users have access to wide variety of content over a network. For example, a user may access web site over the Internet to obtain stock quotes, read news articles, obtain a weather forecast, read email, respond to instant messages, and so on. Additionally, the user may have a variety of different choices for accessing a particular variety of content, such as a wide variety of different web sites which provide news articles.
Because of this wide variety of choices, the user's ease of interaction with the differing web sites may be a determining factor of which web site the user will choose to frequent. For example, during an attempt to interact with a banking web site, the user may encounter an incident which affects the user's interaction with the banking web site. Therefore, the user may contact a customer service representative of the web site to remedy the incident. The customer service representative, however, may need to rely on information provided by the user which describes how the incident occurred, which requires additional time and effort by the user to provide information. Additionally, the information provided is dependent on the user's ability to recall the steps which preceded and/or followed the incident. Consequently, the customer service representative may be unable to remedy the incident based on limitations of the information provided, which may also result in additional user frustration and even a decision by the user to utilize another banking web site, which results in lost revenue to a provider of the banking web site.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for techniques for generation and retrieval of incident reports.